hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Come On And Party (video)
Come On And Party is a 15th Hi-5 Australia VHS and DVD in July 8, 2004, released by Roadshow Entertainment in Australia. And in UK released in November 7, 2005 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in UK. Songs Include Infobox Come On And Party.png|Come On And Party Infobox Build It Up.png|Build It Up Infobox L.O.V.E. 2003.png|L.O.V.E. (remake) Cast 'Hi-5' * Kellie Hoggart * Nathan Foley * Charli Robinson * Tim Harding * Kathleen de Leon 'Puppeters' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Sophie Katinis as Chatterbox DVD Menu Bandicam 2018-09-26 21-05-48-042.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 21-06-29-737.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 21-06-40-533.jpg Bandicam 2018-09-26 21-06-57-057.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 17-17-17-258.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-55-46-753.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-56-20-896.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-57-19-940.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-57-47-502.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-58-48-041.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-59-00-901.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-59-11-012.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-01 16-59-15-290.jpg Segments *The Hi-5 band jumps in an inflatable castle. *Come On And Party *DJ TIM makes music for the Hi-5 band. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *KATHLEEN sells animals costumes for animals. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals). *CHARLI pretends to be in Bounceland. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *NATHAN, Kellie, Tim, and Kathleen make a domino chain reaction. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 10 (Working together). *KELLIE and Chats go shopping but they forget the list of food. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 18 (Food). *CHARLI explains to us how to make fairy bread. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 18 (Food). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who makes a remote control that speeds up the time, so when her father (Nathan) asks her to tidy up her bedroom, she can do it very fast, but when her friends (Kellie and Tim) are coming for her birthday, the remote control gets out of control and the party goes so fast. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 24 (I love to make). *Build It Up *NATHAN works on the road fixing a broken pipe. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 13 (Tools). *KELLIE tries to have a quiet time by imagining flying through the clouds. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 37 (A time for me). *CHARLI grooves to disco music. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs). *KATHLEEN makes a butterfly cake for Charli. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 24 (I love to make). *Nathan asks TIM to make a surprise party song but he doesn't tell him who is it for. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 1 (Family celebrations). *CHARLI has got crazy hair for the crazy dance competition. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 5 (Funny festivals). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three dazzling ducks (Kathleen, Charli, and Kellie) that want a new dancer to join them and they put on an audition, but they get surprised when a disco cat (Nathan) arrives instead of a duck. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 33 (Street parade). *L.O.V.E. (remake) *The Hi-5 band is in a pool of balls and they say goodbye. DVD Previews * Playing Cool * Five Alive * Let's Celebrate * Magical Treasures * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Opening Previews VHS (UK) * UK Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen * Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo * FACT * Video special - Hi-5 Fun Trailer VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (3).jpg Video Gallery Hi-5_Come_On_And_Party_video.png Opening_Come_On_And_Party_video.png Hi-5 Come On And Party 0.png Tim S5 E31.png Kathleen S5 E5.png Charli S5 E11 1.png Nathan S5 E10.png Kellie S5 E18.png Charli S5 E18 2.png Sharing Stories S5 E24.png Hi-5 Build It Up.png Nathan S5 E13.png Kellie S5 E37.png Charli S5 E31 4.png Kathleen S5 E24.png Tim S5 E1.png Charli S5 E5 1.png Sharing Stories S5 E33.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E. 2003.png Hi-5_Come_On_And_Party_video_ending.png Category:2004 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos